The Fire and the Gemini
by MisterHamTX
Summary: Recently updated .Trouble insues as two new heroes are transported to Jump City, by a Science experiment to find help goes awry. maybe GeminiXRavenorStar
1. Chapter 1

**Fireman**

**Chapter I**

_Alright guys this is my fan fic that I plan to finish I hope yall like it. It includes my favorite villain/hero EVER!!! FIREMAN!!! From the megaman series if you've heard of him. I plan to get my comic going so yall can read that aswell, this is just a spinoff of it. So please Enjoy. _

Fireman ducked out of the way of the oncoming blast from the laser cannon built by doctor Wily. It was manned by the Robot Bass, who usually would've been disassembled easily by fireman if it weren't for the slight inconvenience of having this blaster on him. It didn't help either that his younger brother Gemini man was being kept busy by two more of their brainwashed brothers, Guts man, and Elec man.

"BASS! I WILL END YOU!!" Fireman shouted as he threw flames upon the mounted turret.

"You talk big relic, I still don't understand how you can talk through that ugly mouth piece of yours." Bass mocked fireman for his "disfigurement". Back when Fireman was being built his face was burned severely requiring him to wear a mouth piece covering up his grotesque mouth. Fireman built a hate to Dr.Light, his creator, for not fixing him, and fixing his brothers before him. He then left to join Dr. Wily in reprogramming his brothers for evil. Fireman thought he was going to succeed but he was thwarted by Dr. Lights new robot, and Fireman's new brother, Megaman. In the end of the fight Dr. Wily was seen running from the scene leaving Fireman to die at the hands of his brother. A new hatred was churning inside his charcoaled heart, one that longed for the death of a certain doctor, and This annoying excuse for a robot master was blocking the way. Fireman however could not do this job alone, so he recruited the only brother he knew that was reprogrammed back to his original state before he was destroyed by megaman. Gemini man therefore accompanied Fireman to Wily's fortress to free his last two brothers before it was too late.

"GUTS!!!!!" That's all he could yell as the empty shell of Gutsman relentlessly chased his younger brother Gemini man. Tirelessly he swung at Gemini man, who was dodging his attacks with ease, while still succumbing to fatigue.

In the meantime Gemini Man's double was having it's own trouble with Elec man. Elec man boasts superhuman calculation speed and razor-sharp judgment, as well as a physical agility that could only be matched by that of Fireman. Elec man was built to power atomic plants, and Gemini man was being hit with that power.

"Hahaha, you honestly think you newbot, can defeat me? I'm the ultimate robot baby."

He taunted as he shot a multiple thunderbolt at Gemini man. With no chance of evading it he shielded himself with a light shield received through his recent upgrades by doctor light. His Upgrades included making his duplicator so potent that it could create an actually "clone" of himself through intense concentration, and a shield made of energy, which is powered by receiving damage.

"No!, Elec man take control! Wily is just controlling you!" He yelled as he was still having trouble avoiding this blasts.

"I have control brother!." Elec man smiled as he shot another bolt. Fireman was having troubles of his own as he couldn't get close enough to do any damage, or provide a threat.

"Is that all you got you stupid antique?" Bass was boasting as he fired his gun wildly at Fireman. He was avoiding these blasts with accuracy but it would not last him long enough for he was succumbing to the need to recharge.

_I cant keep this up. There has to be a way to get in there. _He was thinking of a plan before he saw the container directly behind Bass.

_There!_ Fireman ran straight towards Bass and the gun.

"Wow! Giving up that early huh? Yah I gotta' admit this was getting a bit boring." Fireman saw an opening as he used all his strength to speed up to the barrel of the cannon.

"Antique huh?" He grabbed the barrel and his hands ignited with a brilliant flame.

He ripped the cannon from the hinges and threw it at the container behind Bass. It broke the glass and a bright light shined from it encompassing everything in its way. Blinded by the light, Bass fell on his back. Fireman stood there covering his eyes, trying to see what was behind the light. A young male voice sound through the portal.

"Well is it working Cyborg?"

"I'm not sure man, Looks like some people in it."

"What the heck is wrong with that guy? His hair?"

"Odd, looks like your Tran dimensional portal worked, maybe they'll help us after all"

Fireman was trying to understand what was going on, but was interrupted by a fused Gemini man landing by his feet. Gemini man had been defeated, by his brothers, and returned to his single state. His eyes were starting to glaze over. Fireman picked his brother up and slung him over his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw the three; Bass, Elec man, and Gutsman closing in. He has no other choice, all or nothing fight or die. He looked again to the front too the portal, or maybe there was a third option?

"Looks like the end of the road, junk heap. Told you, you couldn't defeat all three of us. Even with your sloppy upgrades. Fact of the matter is I'm superior to you and will always be." Bass looked to Elec man and Guts man. "Ok, they're all yours."

Suddenly Fireman ran and jumped through the portal with Gemini man on his back, hoping that there was sanctuary on the other side.

The Titans fell back to the brilliant flash of light. Dazed and confused they got up blinded for a moment, rubbing their eyes. Robin recovered first to see a fire where the portal was at first.

"The hell?" Robin's vision cleared as he saw a body kneeling connected to that fire. He looked to be in pain, and he was carrying another individual. They were both dressed in odd suits. The details can wait he thought, these two needed help quick. They'd get them nursed back to full health, then, they had some questions to answer.

"…..Help..." The man with hair of fire said in a stern voice, obviously not trying to shown any signs of weakness. Robin walked over and looked him in the eye.

"Who are you?" He asked coldly awaiting an answer. The man paused for a moment taking a breath, though it seemed he had no mouth. He looked up to Robin, red eyes stared at his mask. The man glared and growled, annoyed by this youths pride.

"I am Fireman…" With that he fainted on the floor coughing up blood turning the floor to a bright crimson.

"Titans, get these two to the infirmary. We'll question them in the morning." With that the Titans carried the two who were surprisingly heavy despite their size. Robin went into his study and sat down quietly. _These two look promising; however I still don't trust them. We'll see about it in the morning. _He thought as he pulled out a criminology book and began reading. Looked like things in Jump City were about to get interesting.


	2. awakening

**_Sorry folks, for my unexcusibly late add to this story, with my job, the new house, THE BABY, AND SCHOOL, things have gotten pretty hectic over the last few months, but I promise I will do my best to add atleast one chapter every week, but until then please enjoy this chapter 2 of _**The Fire and the Gemini.

CHAPTER 2

Fireman peeled his eyes open to the annoyingly colored room. His eyes felt as if they had been sealed shut with cement. Granted, that would not be enough to prevent him from opening his eyes; it does provide a slight challenge. He scanned the room, he was not much for color and the room was seriously damaging his sensibility. The room was bright purple with medical equipment surrounding. This looked like the work of humans; however, this equipment was primitive, very primitive compared to the systems of his time. Had he more time he would have gotten up, but a lavender girl walked into the room, so he shut his eyes before she noticed his movement.

Raven looked around the room, for any signs of escape or espionage the "visitor" might have been planning. She cautiously walked over to the table and examined him. His body, skin, was oddly colored grey with a tough leathery feel, so much so that they could not even penetrate it with anything less than a laser, but they could only reach through the first layer. After that they hit a "bone" laced with a metallic alloy, so far unbreakable. She checked the heart monitor, surprisingly it actually read something, the heart beat albeit monotone was nice and steady, however this guy seemed almost machine. She used her powers to levitate the clipboard over to her grasps. She was 19 now and able to control her powers to a new extent without speaking words. She jotted a few notes down before an annoying but familiar voice and face popped up on the monitor.

"Raaaeeee!!" It was beastboy, he had harbored an obvious "crush" on Raven and expressed his feelings openly towards her however she did not share the same feelings towards him. "How's our visitor doing?"

"Fine Beastboy" said the monotonous voice, from the Lavender girl. "Is there something you want? Or can you leave me be to work" She said emotionless, although she was able to keep her emotions in check staying emotionless for 18 years, will build a kind of habit for you.

"Oh yeh, you know what I want." He smiled coyly, undressing her with his eyes.

"Freak… Get outta here, so I can get done with my work." Said she, sounding abit annoyed at this point.

"Yeh yeh, By the way, Robin needs you outside now, Looks like Dr.Light escaped again. We gotta take down his sorry butt….again"

"Alright, but did you check on our other visitor?" She said getting ready to leave. Before Beastboy could answer her, in a flash of fire, Fire man got up and grabbed Raven in a strangle hold. He placed his fist in between the lower portion of her jaw and her collar bone, so if she dared move he would hesitate to obliterate her where she stood.

"HOLD ON YOU CREEP!, You dare lay your hands on her, and I'll cut off your fucking..!!" He was cut off by a yelp from Raven. Fireman tightened his grip around her, staring Beastboy dead in the eye.

"Listen boy, I don't not _care_ about any false threats that you have to offer me, if you do not give me what I want, then I will just open up her neck and find what I want inside her blood…" He was dead serious, the fire in his eyes struck a very human chill on beastboys neck. "Now if you're done…. Where is my brother?"

"What?"

"You heard me cretin. Where is he? Gemini Man?!" Beastboy at this point was looking pretty nervous. He wanted to warn the other Titans, however he didn't want to leave Raven alone with this intruder. He could not decide, and was sweating bullets.

"Turn it off.." Fireman said, still looking at the monitor. He pointed to the screen with his finger, and said it once more. "Turn it off…now."

"What.!?". Questioned Raven, only to be shut off once more by a blaze of fire unto the screen. Fireman had destroyed the screen, his breath remaining calm and constant.

"Alright child" his voice cold "Tell me where to find my brother, and then Dr.Light" He slowly turned his head, but was hit by a heart monitor. He let go to turn around to see his victim but saw nothing. Instead the ceiling above him fell unto him with the force of an earthmoving machine.

Ravens eyes were glowing with white rage, her chest rose and fell rhythmically with her breath. She scanned the top of the debree through the smoke. The rest of the Titans except for Beastboy, were already half way across Jump City there was no way they could save her.. she was on her own. Beastboy broke down the door in his gorilla form. Looking panicked he looked over at Raven then the rubble.

"Is he dead?"

"What does it look like?" She growled, her eyes still glowing never taking her glare off that pile of rubble. Nobody had ever gotten that close to her, he was the first, and she made sure he was the last. She calmed down and started to walk towards beastboy when a pillar of flame burst through the rubble. A looming figure walked over standing at least six feet away from her and Beastboy.

"So…obviously you can move things with your mind, clever." His hands lit up in flame. "and you, you can change, into animals green skin…" He looked up and down beastboy scanning his opponent. "However, if you do not provide me with what I am looking for I will not hesitate to destroy you."

Raven started up her eyes again, she was going to stop him. Her hands blazed with a black aura, she pointed her hands toward him and a claw shot out. He quickly dodged the claw and initiated an action roll under her. He raised his hands and shot a tube of fire at beastboy. Still hardly together, Beastboy scarcely dodged the blast, while still succumbing to a slight singe on his arm. He morphed to a velociraptor and charged, Fireman still being the more agile of the two spun between the animals legs, grabbing his tail and throwing him against the wall. Fireman looked at raven who was then throwing another monitor at the hunched intruder. Fireman incinerated it as it came and ran towards Raven. He tackled her and put his knee into her stomach. It hurt, almost unbearable, like being hit with a truck, but her pride did not allow her to show any pain. All she did was attempt to spit in his eye, miserably missing. Fireman glared at her for a moment then said.

"I told you, do not defy me." He finished his sentence when another figure walked out from the shadows. An almost full yellow suit and an evil grin, his voice was almost satirical.

"You were always the more.. _Dominant_ one weren't you, brother?" Fireman dropped the girl and his eyes widened in shock.

"No…Brother?!"

The man just stared back at him and laughed. He calmed down and looked fireman in the eye.

"Yes, and this time I'm not leaving you alone..."

**END**

_**Sorry if the ending wasn't up to par, I promise though I will make up for it. I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, I couldn't find the original draft so what yall just read was kinda what it was based off of, but not the original. As soon as I find it I'll post it but until then, I hope yall will stay with me for another chapter of **_

The Fire and the Gemini


	3. StasisShock

**Chapter 3: **

_**Well you guys. Sorry it took me so long. Thank you very much Brooklyn for the reviews. This chapter I didn't even finish writing out so it looks like I'm freestylin the rest. So here I go Please enjoy another chapter of **_The fire and the Gemini**. (BTW 3 bucks to the person who can figure out the new guy before reading the end of this chap)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story accept Scorch and all other elementals and events.

He stepped through the broken hole in the wall that once was a door. He looked around and then back at his brother, who was still pinning down the lavender girl.

"Well brother, I knew you had a destructive personality, but this? Killing Children. That's absolutely vile. Seems I taught you well."

"Yo Bastard… We ain't no damn kids." Beastboy was slowly recovering from the massive punch he received to the jaw.

"Green skin…" Fireman spoke. "This is non of your concern." He looked down at Raven then back at his brother.

"No." He said. "But lets make it" His hands charged with electricity and he sent a bolt straight for beastboy. Beastboy ducked to dodge the incoming ball of pain, however the ball only hit a purple shield. Raven's eyes were glowing with a righteous fury. Fireman was preparing to silence her only to be blown of by a bolt of electricity

"Looks like baby wants to Play." His eyes glowed with a clear shine of electricity. "Lets play" He sent a bolt flying towards Raven a she bent the light around her to turn invisible. " That's an interesting power." He closed his eyes for a moment and powered down. He started hearing a heartbeat and calculated the distance. He sent a bolt that was deflected by a purple shield once again. He smiled and charged up again to send another stream of electricity before she had time to react.

"NO!" She screamed and sent a claw through the ground to reach up and make him lose his balance. It worked and he shot up at the ceiling. He struggled for a minute to get out of the hand then stopped. It looked like he was defeated, so Raven spoke.

"I don't give a Rats ass if you are his brother! I will kill you both."

"You are brave child." She turned around to see Fireman right by her side. "But if you were barely a match for me, he will destroy you."

"I'll take care of you in a minute." She wrapped a psychic coil around him and stuck him to the ceiling. "Don't go anywhere." She walked over to Firemans brother who still had his eyes closed. Fireman smiled.

The claw had tripled in its grip, but the villain hadn't shown a sign of pain yet.

"I'm going to make this slow for you…" She looked at Beastboy, and had a sharp pain in her heart. However this wasn't for sadness. She grasped her chest and begged for breathe. She could not breathe, and her heart was skipping beats erratically.

"Looks like you're humanoid. And that means you have a heart. The physical and mental weakness of all humanoids." He smiled with a wicked grin. His molecules started to vibrate with a loud whirring noise. He dissipated for a moment and reappeared in front of Raven who was still on her knees. " You should have listened to my brother. He smiled and sent another shock through her nervous system. It was unbearable; it was like someone had poured boiling water on her brain and through her skeleton. Her heart was still skipping beats; she wondered how long she had to live. She looked up with veins coming through her eyes. "Another to add, to my list." He charged up his hands. He was about to bring down the force of lightning upon her head, but was distracted by the incoming pillar of fire. He barely dodged it, but still got out of the way, however not without a slight mark.

"ELEC MAN! You are mine…" Fire man's hair flew as he charged towards his brother.

"You think your as fast as me?" Elec man dodged the fire ball, and ducked down onto his back. He spread his palms out and prepared to fire.

"No, I already know I'm no where near your speed." Fire man did a cartwheel to dodge the blast of electricity. "But I do have a few tricks" Fire man summoned his shield, three balls of fire surrounding him much like an atom.

"Old school huh?" Elec man smiled and shot a Cross shot of electricity. It spread three ways, Fire man was unable to avoid it, he had to let his shield take a bit of the damage. "What did I tell you about wasting your shield?"

"Who said I wasted it?" Fire man yelled and lets his shield spiral towards Elec man. It spiraled off to the right of Elec man, and he dodged it again.

"Like I said. Wasted" Elec man was still looking at the previous pain of fire, but didn't take any noticed to the other one. Fire man took the time he needed from his previous shield, to form another one. He grabbed Elec man so he would get burnt from his shield but that was not the end.

"What in Hells name are you doing?" Elec man started to panic, he closed his eye and began to dissipate his molecules.

"NOT THIS TIME." Fire man exploded in a pillar of fire taking off the roof above his head. Everything in a 10ft radius of him was destroyed. Fire man Opened his eyes in the fire, He looked forward and if he had any emotions, he would feel fear. Elec man was standing 1 foot away from him smiling. "How…?" Elec man silenced him by grabbing him by the throat.

"Fact is I've met a new friend while I've been here, and He's given me a few …perks." Elec man smiled, death was imminent…or so he thought.

He got shot from both sides multiple times by a laser, causing him to drop fire man. The pillar of fire calmed down, as Fireman slumped to his knees.

"Defeat is not an option brother." Multiple voices spoke. Fire man's eyes were falling, he however could catch a glimpse of the hero. Elec man was hysterical.

"Well! Isn't this a treat!? I get to kill two brothers at once ?!"

"I don't think so…" The guest charged his blaster again preparing to fire.

"I'd have to disagree..Gemini man."

_**Well you guys, I hope you slightly or a little bit enjoyed it. I'm going to rewrite this one because I didn't like it. I wrote this one while I was tired, I just got back from this lifeguard thing. Man I cant believe 500 is actually that far!. Oh well I really do hope you all enjoyed this chapter of **___ The Fire and the Gemini


End file.
